The present disclosure generally relates to corrugating linerboard, corrugated board and methods of making the corrugating linerboard and the corrugated board, and more particularly, to moisture-repellant corrugating linerboard, moisture-repellant corrugated board and methods of making the moisture-repellant corrugating linerboard and the moisture-repellant corrugated board.
Perishables, such as ice-packed chicken, seafood, and produce such as fruits and vegetables are typically shipped in boxes or other containers formed from corrugated board. In these high humidity and free water/moisture applications, typical uncoated corrugated board can become substantially weakened to the point where there is insufficient strength to safely store and ship perishables therein.
Accordingly, a continual need exists for improvements to moisture-repellant corrugated boards.